


Won't Be Falling

by KathyChang_1908



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Crossover, Inheritance, M/M, Mentor/Protégé
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyChang_1908/pseuds/KathyChang_1908
Summary: 当至黑之夜的迪克蝙遇见独行的斩魂使。2018.11.06首发于lofter
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Shen Wei/Zhao Yunlan
Kudos: 1





	Won't Be Falling

“提姆，你信任我吧？”

“当然。动手。”

“死人，你的下一个重头戏就是让我们复原。”

他将冷冻枪对准自己扣动扳机。黑暗如计划降临。

蝙蝠侠睁开眼睛，眼前只有漆黑一团。他浸在黑暗里缓慢飘忽着下落，却没有熟悉的失重感，仿佛在水中下潜沉没，却并没有感到呼吸障碍——啊，大概是他现在也不需要呼吸。没有光，没有声音，时间仿佛也静止了。厚重的黑暗带着可怕的压迫感让他头痛欲裂。寒意浸透骨髓，他猜想大约是他的躯体如今封在冰里的缘故。

眼前逐渐出现了光，光照到的地方却依然是空荡荡的一片虚无，但至少他低下头能看见自己的手。不知过了多久，他悬空了不知多久的双脚终于接触到了实体，借着微光他看到地面上是厚厚的积雪。

几步之外站着一个人。那人穿一件长长的黑袍，面容隐没在一团黑雾后面，见他来，那人不慌不忙地向他一拱手，道：“叨扰了，见谅。”声音悦耳而肃穆。

中国人，蝙蝠侠想，而且是有些守旧的繁文缛节。他按对方的样子拱手见礼，一时间大脑飞快转动，忽然福至心灵，用不算熟练但发音标准的普通话说：“阁下是不是斩魂使？”

斩魂使，东方的一个大人物。扎坦娜说他是鬼仙，维护阴阳两界平衡，一把斩魂刀识善恶辨忠奸，一切魂魄但凡有因皆可斩与刀下；波士顿·布兰德却说他是中国上古时期活下来的唯一一位上神，掌管天下名山大川。

黑袍人颔首承认。蝙蝠侠皱起眉，意识到眼前的情形不合常理。他这是死了吗？为什么他死后会被一个东方神明接管？

斩魂使看出他的疑虑，淡淡地说：“无数死者化为行尸走肉，死亡蔓延扩散，阴阳两界大乱，我查到根源在美洲，特此前来调查。阁下阳寿未尽，在假死状态下生魂误闯黄泉之下，并无大碍，还请耐心等候片刻，待阁下的身体苏醒脱离假死状态自然会回去。”

蝙蝠侠点点头，在雪地上坐了下来。

良久的沉默。也是，斩魂使和蝙蝠侠都是出了名的阴沉冷淡又心思深重，怎么想都不会轻易与萍水相逢的陌生人攀谈。

斩魂使身上有一丝若隐若现的冷香，冰冷干净的气息中有一种深沉的悠远，让人联想到末路黄泉和生死轮回。一个荒谬的念头在这冷香的浸染下忽然冒了出来，生根发芽，挥之不去。

“阁下可还有什么疑问？”斩魂使的眼神仿佛可以洞穿他的思想。

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会，道：“斩魂使大人在阴阳两界来回，可曾知道……”他顿了顿，斩魂使知道他们的身份吗？“可曾知道上一位蝙蝠侠是否还有机会活着？”

斩魂使看了他一眼，平静地说：“等你回去你不会记得这个空间里发生过的任何事，执迷于一个你不会记得的答案有意义吗？”

“有意义。”蝙蝠侠说。

“即使我告诉你他有机会活着回来，你回去后也不会记得，更无法去找他。”

蝙蝠侠苦笑，道：“至少这一会儿让我能安心。”

斩魂使淡淡地看了他一眼，说：“你会去找他吗？”

一直压抑的情绪猛地涌上来。他不是不想像红罗宾那样不顾一切地去找布鲁斯——天知道他多希望提姆的判断是真的，多希望布鲁斯还活着！那是他生命中最重要的人啊，他的导师，他的搭档，他的知己，他一无所有时拯救他的人。他比任何人都希望布鲁斯回来，比任何人都想要抛开一切接他回家。

可是他不能。他甚至从来不敢抱有这样的希望，甚至要把自己的悲痛和思念都封在面具下不敢流露出一点一滴。厚重的凯夫拉挟着整座城市的重量沉重地压在他肩头，每一毫克都无情地宣告着布鲁斯的离去。他流不出泪，只能流血。

而流血也没法改变分毫——这一次不像西伯利亚那一次，眼前的冰雪一片死寂，心跳探测器不会为那人鸣响。即使他一心以命换命，把心头热血全数洒在雪上，也换不回那人了。

他不想当蝙蝠侠，从来都不想。不只是因为他不是最适合这个身份的选择，更是因为他从来没有做好失去布鲁斯的准备。可是他已经是唯一能接过这个担子的人——那是布鲁斯的责任，现在是他的责任。

他咬紧牙，声音里带着血气：“我会等他回来，我会替他守好哥谭市等着他。”

蝙蝠侠的黑暗与孤独随着披风加身刻进他的骨骼里，他即是蝙蝠侠。没有别的选择。他决意这样走下去，决意守护着布鲁斯想要守护的世界余生负重前行，他不后悔。

“打击犯罪与腐败，永不偏离正义之道。”

他的一切都是布鲁斯教给他的，从三观到理念到技能。是布鲁斯让他成为更好的人。

“活力双雄，蝙蝠侠与罗宾。”

他曾跟在他身后踏遍大好河山，也曾与他并肩看顾无边黑夜

“我为你骄傲。”

只为这一点真心，他永远不会离他而去。

斩魂使依旧站在原地没有动作，心里却早已掀起波澜。孤身一人从五千年风雪中穿过的他，不曾因昆仑之外的任何人牵动过情绪，此刻竟意外地从一个异国的普通人身上感到共鸣。

十万大山的权柄沉重地压在他肩上，五千年的艰辛与孤寂他一个人习惯，人们质疑的畏惧的别有用心的目光于他而言造不成任何影响，最难熬的依然是每每思及那人离去时心头的剧痛，以及明知他活着却无论如何不能接近他身边的渴望与压抑。

可他不后悔。他不会怪他。

昆仑是他的知己他的引路人，也是他的偏执他的妄念。他愿意为他死，也愿意为他带着这份责任活着。千山万重，永无停歇，他求仁得仁，甘之如饴。

斩魂使低下头，胸前的魂火闪烁着奇异的光芒。

“你也有这样一个人，是吗？”蝙蝠侠说，这一次他听起来完全是迪克·格雷森，“你爱他，你想让他为你骄傲，是吗？”

斩魂使闭上眼睛。

满地的积雪仿佛永远都不会化。斩魂使和蝙蝠侠并肩坐在雪地里，墨色的披风在雪地上分外黑白分明。他们都戴着厚厚的面具看不清彼此的相貌，却都能在对方身上读到与自己如出一辙的多少认真多少坚定。

“我想我该走了。”蝙蝠侠浅笑。

斩魂使沉默着，忽然说：“你会等到他。”

蝙蝠侠猛地睁大眼睛。

“布鲁斯·韦恩阳寿未尽。你会等到你的蝙蝠侠回来。你们会一同守护你们的世界。你们终将比肩站在对方身旁。迪克·格雷森，你们还有很长的未来。”

斩魂使天生带着大不敬之地的暴虐无情，全部温情只为昆仑一人而留，一个一面之缘的陌生人还入不了他的眼。可是一种同是天涯沦落人的心思让他发自内心希望那个年轻人和他的导师能再次并肩，就好像看着他们幸福，就算是把自己对昆仑痴心妄想的份儿一并幸福了。

他以上古神圣之口，许他一个未来可期。

真真切切的喜悦与恐惧袭击了蝙蝠侠。然而此时他已经开始飞快地向上浮，试图脱离这个深沉的空间，回到自己的躯体。他脑海中关于斩魂使和这个空间的记忆正在被无情抹去，当他醒来时他不会记得这一切，这令他心中终究是生出一丝不甘心。

他看见斩魂使微笑起来，笑容极淡却灿烂得近乎惨烈。这是当然，他早就做好准备永生孤身一人负重逆行。

于是他忽然不知哪里来的冲动，向着那个越来越远的身影大喊：“你也一样，巍！”

“快，该死……快啊！不然就太迟了！”

他猛地呛了一口气，冰块啪地崩裂开来，他跌跌撞撞地冲出冰层，挣扎着站起身，咳了好一会儿调匀气息，拍去身上的冰碴子，问红罗宾：“你还好吧？”

“好，你呢？”红罗宾忧心忡忡。

蝙蝠侠沉默了一会，他觉得自己“死”的这十来秒仿佛过了好久，久到足以回顾他和布鲁斯的一生。

一段时间后，小骨架傀儡被斩魂使从美国召回来，带来了他一直在等待的消息，最初的蝙蝠侠已经归来。斩魂使没有意识到自己的表情是少见的柔和。第二天龙城大学就发生了命案。他走过宿舍楼前一抬头，撞进了赵云澜那双他想了五千年的眼眸。

故事终将继续。

Fin.

彩蛋！！！

1.很久以后听说了这段奇遇的赵云澜表示实名嫉妒布鲁斯·韦恩，能亲眼看着自家小美人一天天长成大美人。

2.对了，那年哈利马戏团濒临破产，迪克·格雷森打扮成小丑替马戏团抓住谋杀犯揭开阴谋，那是他与提姆·德雷克重逢的一天。与此同时在大洋彼岸，另一个马戏团的另一个小丑表演者在收钱的礼帽中发现了一把新鲜的玫瑰花瓣。


End file.
